Messing With The Girl
by ElDevil
Summary: Er...not much to say about this so, One-Shot! Contains Genderbents and Crack Pairing! F!Elsword/M!Chloe Base on the Elsword Korean Manhwa!


[Ok since my other Elsword story is still in progress (and nothing came into my mind b-but dun worry I will update it soon ;A;''/) And another idea of mine began to struck me when I was reading an Elsword Manga [Created by a Korean player, note that I don't understand of what are they saying lol;;; but it was translated (a lil) by 2nafish from the Elsword forums] where Chloe and Elsword kissed in front of Rena [more like 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-later' kiss lul - w -''' ] So yeah here it is, this is born =v=/ …CRACK PAIRING ALERT! =w='].

Raven = Reckless Fist, 22

Aisha = Elemental Master, 18

Chung= Deadly Chaser, 16

Eve= Code Empress, 19

= WARNING =

Genderbents were included in this story:

Erisa [Elsword/Fem!Elsword] : Rune Slayer, 16

Ren [Rena/Male!Rena] : Wind Sneaker, 23

Chase [Chloe/Male!Chloe] (Why I named him 'Chase'? Try out the dungeon by yourself = ='')

~ Somewhere on the Velder Building's Roof-Top ~ [Too extreme? lol]

"Chase, you coward! Come back here and fight like a man!" Erisa shouted. The dark elf boy just look down at her, "With the girl like you? No way, you will be easily beaten for only a few seconds". "I like to see you try!".Chase grinned, "Not bad for a little sissy like you…"."Wha-!? You just call me a what!?" Erisa starts to fire up her runes, "A guy like you should burn down like an Ent!"."Do what you want ~ You can't hurt me anyway…."."That's it! You ask for it! Storm Bla-" "Erisa!".The girl turn around to see her friend arrived, "Ren! You're finally here!"."Sorry got caught up with something..".

***SLAP***

"O-Owww…..what was that for!?"."For interrupting my skill move! I mean, I was about to launch a deadly skill on that gu- Where did he go!? ". "Aha ~ So this is the Elrios Elf they're talking about…" said Chase as he landed right in front of Erisa and Ren, "Hm…from my perspective, this girl is…now I see it clearly…."."W-What..?".Chase immediately reach out for Erisa and grab her by both wrist and waist, "You wouldn't mind to see this kind of this scene, right Elrios Elf?". "What are you trying to do with Erisa!?". Without hesitation, Chase kissed Erisa, straightly on the lips, only lasted for a few seconds and he let her go, "Well, that wasn't so bad….but remember this, whoever I kiss, I will definitely accept their challenge against me"."Y-You..W-Why d-did you….I don't even…" Ren, just lost for words. Out of nowhere, ten runes or even more, almost hit Chase as he managed to dodge it, "That was close…".

"Y-You…" Erisa starts to snap, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!".More runes were aimed towards Chase, but there's no use, he's really fast to dodge it, "Now,now princess of runes, you don't want to destroy the whole Velder's building now do you?"."Argh! Who cares!?" said Erisa as the runes appeared in her hand, "As long as you burn into ashes, it's fine by me!".

***Low Kick* **[Yes the leg-killing skill lol]

Eris stumbled down but Ren caught and place her on his shoulder, "What the-!? Ren! Are you trying to break my leg or something!? Also, put me down! My fight isn't over yet!"."The more you fight, the more disaster you will bring here…" Ren glare at Chase, "Don't you think that we could let you go easily but mark my words, Chase….we WILL stop this demon invasion and bring peace once again to Velder…..until then, farewell…".Ren jump off the roof and land on the ground safely, "Hey, you're not badly injured aren't yo-"."I WILL DEFINITELY KILL YOU BY THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, CHASE!"."I will take that as a no then…..".

Chase was looking down towards them and walk off, "I'm looking forward for our next fight, El Search Party….".

~ Velder Castle ~

"Err…is it me or Erisa is getting more grumpier than the last time…." Aisha exclaimed. "Just who are you calling 'grumpy', you littl-!"."Calm down, Erisa…It's just a kiss…."."A kiss nothing! It was my first kiss! FIRST KISS I TELL YOU!"."First kiss?", Raven,Chung,Eve and Aisha questioned. "Oh yeah, when we were fighting with Chase, he suddenly smooch our little Erisa here…", Ren sighed. "Who you calling little eh!?", Erisa shouted.

_Silence….._

_Silence…_

_Sile-_

"WHAT!?"

"W-Wait so you're saying that the dark elf guy just kissed Erisa!?" [Aisha]

"What kind of sick villain does that!?" [Raven]

"I don't know but I bet his thinking that Erisa is important to me….", Ren exclaimed. "How am I important to you?!"."That's what I thought"."Don't you guys think that he did that on purpose?", Chung asked. All eyes on him, "W-What?". "Chung, what exactly are you getting at?", Erisa asked eagerly. "Oh you guys haven't noticed?" said Chung, "That Chase guy has been spying on us for a while…". "He's been what!?". "Yeah, like every day, even when we're asleep…well he got his eyes on Erisa most of all…".

"So that means…" (Ren)

"You're saying that.." (Aisha)

"He's doing that because.." (Raven)

"One more word and I will burn you all to ashes…", Erisa growled. "Maybe it's because he was observing you to prepare for the battle…..", said Eve. "Yeah…that must be it…..thank you, Eve for making it sense for me…", Erisa said in relief. "But it's a 50% that he actually..."."Argh! EVE! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!". "I'm just saying my opinion…". "Come on, 't that great!? You have a fan or love interest in my vision ", Aisha giggled.

"ARGGHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL!?".

~ From the Outside ~

"Eh, so this is the El Search Party…..", Chase sighed, "Looks like they're no match for me although I'm looking forward for my match with Erisa. Back then, she's really strong…. "

…..

"Why the hell am I blushing when I said that…?"

[Whoop ~ ! One-Shot lol XD Although I have a question for you guys…Since I like making Erisa as the main character here [especially pairing her up ohohoho~ /shot/] Do you think I should make like a love story for her? XD Well I thought of Raven but then Male!Eve just came up into my mind…..I just don't know ( _ _)ll So…it's up to you guys to choose - -/ Whoever gets the most vote, I will write it for that sooner and once finished, I will make the other one next.]


End file.
